Hephaestion: The Cut Stitches
by June Lunare
Summary: Alexander loves Hephaestion so much, but something about Hephaestion's decisions is bothering him, causing him to act coldy and distant. Later on, the relationship isn't going so well. Will Hephaestion and Alexander separate forever?
1. Hephaestion: Divorce is illegal

Alexander stood on his balcony, looking straight into the night sky, mesmerized by the glorious stars that hung above him. They glittered constantly, even when they fell. Oh, how beautiful the night was. Wolfs howled. Birds chirped quietly and grasshoppers sang their lullabies. Alexander looked behind him at the young man sleeping in his bed: Alexander's bed. But, no natural beauty of the sky could match the beauty of Hephaestion. Alexander quietly walked to his bed. Sitting on the soft mattress, Alexander gazed into the face of the sleeping beauty. The skin was soft and flushed. The eyelashes, elegantly feather-like, enclosed the beautiful blue eyes. Reaching out his hand, Alexander stroked the boy's forehead, eyelids, and finally the lips. His fingers trembled with the sensation of the smoth texture running along the boy's skin.

"If only you could feel how much I love you," Alexander whispered. Hephaestion grunted and moved slightly by Alexander's touch.

"If only I could show you how much you mean to me."

A soft smile spread across the sleepy-head's face as he turned his head into the soft cloth of his lover's cotton-filled bed.

Alexander lifted himself off the bed and took his first step, when he felt something catch his cloak. Quickly looking back, he saw Hephaestion grabbing on to him. He was still asleep, his nostrils softly exhaling and inhaling. Alexander smiled and Hephaestion  
let go, letting his hand dangle over the bedside.

"Alexander," the boy muttered.

A rush of warmth climbed through Alexander's chest as he heard this. He made his way back onto the bed, this time with tears.

Feeling wetness, Hephaestion awoke. He looked up from his position and blinked at Alexander's face.

"Why do you look at me that way, Alexander? Have I done something?"

"Uh...n-nothing."

Hephaestion watched Alexander hastily rush back to his balcony.

Hours passed by as Alexander waited for Hephaestion to fall back asleep again. But whenever he looked back, he noticed Hephaestion not only awake, but constantly and intensely watching the young king.

Finally, after the long hours of silence, Hephaestion spoke.

"Say, it is getting quite cold."

"Yes it is," Alexander replied, again facing the night  
sky.

"You could catch a sickness tonight standing in the cold  
night air."

"Yes, possibly so."

"Perhaps," the young beauty hesitated,"I could warm you  
tonight."

"And what about you? My cold skin could freeze you."

"I wouldn't mind. Besides..." Hephaestion paused for a moment.

Alexander looked back, "What? What is it?"

"...I've been a little lonely lately. I haven't felt  
your touch for only a few hours and it feels like ages."

"Oh?," Alexander said, "but you're married."

Hephaestion lowered his head and looked down at his hands.

"And since when today did I touch you?"

Hephaestion paused, and then spoke.

"It was not just today, Alexander. Even without you, I could feel you by my side. But, today, I couldn't feel you. Since I became exhausted from my wedding ceremony this morning, you allowed me to sleep in your bed, for I was too tired to attend to my wife. Since this morning, you've seemed awfully cold to me. I only felt you in my dreams."

"What dreams?"

"Is this an interrogation, like you always do?"

"No."

Hephaestion shifted to the far side of the bed, facing his back to Alexander, "...I had a dream just a moment ago that we were lying together on the shores of Persia. You told me how much you  
loved me and you..." Hephaestion lifted his hand and stroked his own forehead, eyelids, and finally: lips.  
"You touched me with much kindness."

Alexander stared deeply at Hephaestion. This scared the boy, but as he looked at Alexander, he noticed a tear fall  
from the right eye of the king and into the carpet underneath him. Hephaestion watched as the tears began to  
pour, which then led Alexander to collapse. The sobbing began.

Hephaestion rushed out of bed and to his lover's side.  
He could feel Alexander shake uncontrollably.

"Alexander please," the blue-eyed boy held Alexander in his arms and kissed his blond hair. Alexander's tears poured down  
on Hephaestion's hands.

"Please," and with a final swift movement, Hephaestion  
met his lips with the king's.  
Releasing his grip and soft lips from the King, Hephaestion spoke, "This marriage was not of my consent. Please forgive me. I always loved you and always will, even if I am bonded  
with a woman."

Alexander looked up into his love's eyes, "If you truly loved me, why did you not stop this? I thought we would be together 'til our deaths in battle. Oh,  
how I thought." Alexander covered his forehead with his rough, scarred hand.

"Shhh...be still, my love. We will stay together. That is why I married."

Hephestion stared intently into Alexander's eyes, looking back and forth across his lover's facial expression.

"What? Did you not know how much that would hurt me?"  
"Alexander, please."

"I've truly tried my hardest to show you my love and you  
married?" Alexander's eyes were now wetter than ever.

Hephaesion paused. He looked down again at his hands.

"Then did you not love me after marrying four women?," Hephaestion finally spoke.

Alexander stopped. Hephaestion was right. He did marry  
four women, even while being in a relationship with  
Hephaestion.

"They threatened me." Hephaestion said, "that they would separate you from me if I did not produce an heir. I knew I could not handle such a punishment."

"But then, I would have killed them."

"No, Alexander, they were messengers from your mother."

"My mother would never do such a thing... wait... actually, I think she would..."

"Since you were always with me and always loved me, she feared that you would not produce an heir."

"Then why have you married?"

"She believed that my marriage would cause you to hate me. Either way, I would have been gone from your affections."

"Gone from my affections... Please, Hephaestion, do you love me?"

"Yes, more than anyone else."

"Will you stay by my side?"

"Of course."

"Would you...accept all my love if I were to give it to  
you?"

"Yes, you can love me all you like and I would be  
grateful."

"When I die in battle, will you come with me to the  
other world?"

"Will you do so also if I perish."

"Yes."

"Then I too shall follow you, even after death."

Alexander grabbed Hephaestion's hand and forced his lips  
onto his. Hephaestion fully welcomed it, closing his eyes and submitting to the weight of his lover's body.

That night, the two made love in the warmth of one another and lay in each other's arms throughout the night.

The promise between them has now been sealed.


	2. Hephaestion: Is true love real?

Hephaestion, Hephaestion, Hephaestion. That was all Alexander could ponder about. His head was filled to the brim with that name.

"Alexander," he heard a voice call to him.

"Aww, Hephaestion. How sweet your voice that conjures up my name."

"Alexander," the voice intensified.

Alexander looked up at the ceiling. Hephaestion's face appeared again and again, each time in a different position, laughing, smiling, talking, and sometimes making that face he made when made love to.

"Alexander!"

Alexander lowered his eyes and looked straight at the man standing at the other side of the table. The blurry image looked just like Hephaesion, with long, crispy brown hair and a face, very fine indeed: the face with glimmering blue eyes in the fire light.

"Alexander, are you listening?"

Alexander snapped back into focus.

"Uh...what?"

Hephaestion sighed, "this is the fifth time,Alexander, 'son of Zeus', for goodness sake!"

"Doing what?"

"You were supposedly," Hephaestion stared into his lover's eyes and ironically whispered,"flying into heaven."

"What?"

Hephaestion rolled his eyes and shifted forward, "I meant you were losing yourself just now. We were in the middle of making plans to the buildings of Alexandra and you started to dose off into a coma, or something."

"I...I'm sorry." Alexander made a face of remorse, "I won't do it again."

"You told me that about an hour ago, and what were the results?"

"..."

"Alex." Hephaestion moved to his beloved's side and cuddled him in his arms. "If you don't really want this city built, just say so." He looked straight into Alexander's eyes, "I won't get angry at you, I promise."

Alexander remained silent.

"Alexander, what...what is it?," Hephaestion said while shaking his head slightly, still gazing into Alex's deep blue eyes. He tried to look closer, perhaps attempting to read his lover's mind.

Alexander felt terrible. How could he treat his loved one like this? Hephaestion was too important for him to make plans. He wanted the city built, but he wanted to be with Hephaestion even more. But, Alexander thought, if I don't build this city, the others might find Hephaestion useless and separate me from him once and for all.

"I want this city built."

"Oh, really?" Hephaestion raised one eyebrow. He then smiled,"that's what I like about you. Always determined, even in the times of uncertainty."

"Hephaestion..."

"Shhhh..." Hephaestion gave his beautiful Alex a long, passionate kiss. Aroused, Alexander reached under Hephaestion's shirt and caressed his chest.

"Unh," Hephaestion didn't expect that. Alexander's hand lowered down to his love's pants and began to dig into it.

Suddenly, Alexander jerked his arm out and shook his head, trying to control himself.

"Ummm...Hephaestion?..." His voice shook, his cheeks red with excitement.

"Yes?"

"C-could you leave me for now? You're being a bit of a distraction."

Hephaestion's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I need to get this work done."

"Don't you need me?"

"Nah..I think I can handle it on my own."

"Well, if that's the way my Beautiful Boy wants it, then that's how it goes,...I guess."

With that, Hephaestion walked past Alex and exited the entrance. He looked back a little with a strange facial expression, smiling but sort of melancholic.Alexander's heart pounded. He placed his hand onto his chest, feeling guilty for hurting Hephaestion like that.

He returned to his work and began labeling the locations on the map drawn in sand. His hand trembled and consequently configured one of the images.

"Arrrrh!", he placed his hands onto his head.

After several hours of shaking and disfiguring the images, he finally gave up. He looked back at the entrance to the room.

"Maybe I should apologize," his voice sounded shakingly with guilt.

"Nah," a voice called to him in his mind, "you don't have to. He's Hephaestion after all. He'll forgive you, no matter what you do or what you say."

"No," his own voice answered, "Hephaestion is the only one I trust. If I lose him, my life would never be the way it was before."

"But you wanted that, didn't you?"

"Wanted what?"

"Your life to change."

"A change from my dark past, yes. But I don't want to lose the bright sides of it, too. And Hephaestion was one of my bright memories."

"And dark."

"What...why?"

"Without him, you wouldn't have to deal with other people so much. You would be able to enjoy this life all on your own, without anyone to speak of any criticism about you."

"Criticism is good."

"Well...then, what of those from your mother?"

"..."

"Just as I thought. You still fear your mother greatly, do you not?"

"...yes..."

"Why?"

"She's crazy. I feel like she betrayed me, calling my father weak and me divine, even if I didn't desire that title."

"You know, I've been wondering. If you did not wish to follow her wishes, why are you?"

"Well..."

"Your life was shattered and built by her wishes for you to become great and divine as she always viewed you so."

"I'm doing it for my father."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Do you hate your mother so?"

"Not exactly hate. I despise her."

"So then, what is Hephaestion to you?"

"A lover."

"No."

"A...friend?"

"No."

"A soul-mate."

"No. You know, Alexander, you amaze me sometimes. Despite the fact that you love Hephaestion, you do not know why. Let me ask you something. Alexander, what is love?"

"The eternal emotion that binds together mankind."

"Oh, really? Eternal? Do you honestly believe that Hephaestion will be with you always?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm..., you know Alexander, death on ones part can cause anger. If Hephaestion were to die without you, how angry would you be?"

"I'd follow him."

"What if you couldn't?"

"There is no such thing. I'll follow him no matter what."

"So...even if you were to die, all you would care about is Hephaestion. Am I right?"

"Yes,"

"What about your mother?"

"What of her?"

"She would grieve."

"No, she wouldn't. She has been selfish to the brink of her insanity since my childhood."

"Yes, perhaps. But, then, she is your mother, after all."

"...what are you getting to, Other Side of Me?"

"Your desire to escape from your mother and your inability to gain love from your father has left you lonely."

"Yes..."

"Thus...Hephaestion would only be a mere replacement of both your mother and father."

Alexander couldn't believe what he was telling himself. But then, a thought raced through his mind that his "other side" was probably right on the idea.

"Is Hephaestion really a substitute of my parents' love?" he asked himself. The idea seemed reasonable. He never thought he could think that deeply, though. Hephaestion was so much better at thinking this kind of thing.

Weeks passed as Alexander minded his own business. Whenever he met Hephaestion, he tried not to look at his lover's eyes, though he knew how much Hephaestion wanted it.

"Alexander!" Hephaestion called to Alexander one day.

"Hm?," Alexander grumbled.

"Why have you been ignoring me all this time?"

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Please tell me."

"Just leave me alone."

Hephaestion looked into Alexander's eyes that were looking straight forward, not seeming to even notice who was talking to him.

"Oh, all right, then."

With that, Hephaestion left Alexander again.

Weeks passed and even Hephaestion wouldn't talk to Alexander. Alexander's aquaintances whispered in the corners whenever either of the two lovers passed by, all alone without the other.

Finally, Alexander decided to start looking at Hephaestion. But, to his dismay, Hephaestion would not look back. Months passed until finally a year passed by without any contact between them.

One day, Alexander received a letter from his mother. He opened it. It read:

Dear Alexander,

I'm exeedingly proud of your decision to drop your interest in Hephaestion. I have always known that you wanted to step away from him. He is only a barrier to your eternal success. Soon, my son, I'll be expecting you to start producing at least one heir. I will not allow your blood to go unnoticed in this world, lost for all history once you die. Soon, I'll be coming to visit you. I'll see you then, Alexander. Remember, to be a son of a god is the greatest gift that a mother can give to him.

Your beloved mother.

Alexander stared into the parchment with solemn eyes. He traced his fingers over the paper and whispered his mother's name.

Just then, the young King heard someone enter the room. It was his spy. The spy lowered himself as he entered and bowed down at his King's feet.

"My King, there has been rumors that have spread through the entire court."

"Yes?"

"It is said that Hephaestion is planning on some sort of revengeful plan against you."

"Oh, and what plan would that be?"

"They would not tell me."

"Has your identity as my spy been revealed?"

"No."

"Good." A grin spread across Alexander's mouth as his spy left quietly. He turned back to his balcony, looking again deeply into the sky. Hephaestion's face seemed to appear in the star formations.

"Hephaestion," the King whispered. A feeling of sadness and anger, too complex to explain in words, rushed through his heart. He smiled once again and a tear dripped down his cheek.

He walked to his bed, crawled into it and fell into a deep sleep, drowning in his tears.


	3. Hephaestion: Plan A and results

Plan A to uncover Hephaestion's plan.

Hephaestion trotted down the hallway, sneering and snickering as he went. His shoes clamped tightly against the hard tile floor every step he took.

Meanwhile, Alexander slowly peered from the corner of the small hallway, watching his ex-lover's every move.

"Great", he thought, "now I can sneak up on him, grab him, and drag him back to my room. Then", he sneered, "I'll have a nice long talk with him: one he'll never forget."

Tiptoeing inch by inch, he made it slowly towards Hephaestion, who was unfortunately moving quite quickly.

"Oh, god," Alexander thought to himself, "I'll never catch up on him. But if I hurry, he might notice me."

Hephaestion turned to the right and was out of Alexander's sight.

"Oh, great," Alexander whispered.

Just as he was passing by the room of his "drunken party", a vase of wine flew out from the door and bombed right onto Alexander's head. The blow was so heavy; it knocked him out cold that very instant.

Mission: failed.


	4. Hephaestion: Plan B and results

Plan B

Alexander awoke. He looked around the room. In the corner, he noticed a broom. In the other, he saw some food. Reaching his hand out, he tried to grab the bread that layed on the tray at the far corner. Just when he was falling out of his bed and about a foot away from the tray, a rough hand came to slap his wrist.

"ow!" Alexander yelled, "what did you do that for?"

"It's for your own good," an old woman's voice could be heard, "that bread was stale the whole week."

"Then don't leave it here," he yelled.

"It is good nutrition for the flies."

"Wha..?," Alexander's mouth propped open. "Oh, whatever!"

Alexander further examined the room from top to bottom. The walls were covered with filth and mush and flies roamed around the floor, buzzing loudly and echoing through the stone walls.

"Where am I?" he finally asked.

"My Emperor, you are in your palace," the woman's voice crackled.

"Arghhhhh!" Alexander's hands flew to his head as he began pulling his hair out, screaming out in agony.

"har har har har har!" The old woman laughed hysterically.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

Alexander rose from his bed. Sweat dripped down from his temple down his chin as he huffed rapidly. His bed was soaken wet. The room was brightly lit with torches and there were no flies.

"Whew! A dream," Alexander wiped the sweat off his brow and got out of bed. He stretched long and hard until he felt like he could reach the roof. (Hehe. He always says he's stretching "long" and "hard". Wow, what a perv)

Walking down the hallway with only his undergarments on, he was about to start his plan.

He lifted a slip of papyrus he recieved from his spy about what times and where Hephaestion would be going in the huge house.

"Hmmmm, he always passes by my room ALONE every morning when the sun barely rises."

Standing by the entrance to his room, he waited for Hephaestion to come. An hour passed by when the sun was just barely beginning to rise.

"Okay, he'll be here anytime. I'll just surprise him, strip off my undergarments and try to tempt him. Then, when he's completely vulnerable, I'll interrogate him as much as I want until I get the information of his plan. Hehehehe." He snickered not only from the idea of that he was so intelligent, but also from his lust.

Waiting, he finally heard some footsteps approach.

"Now!," he thought.

Jumping with all his might, he stood right in front of the young man and stripped off his undergarments, letting "it" show for all to see.

"Alexander?" a voice called from the man standing in front of him.

Looking at Hephaestion in front of him, he realized something. It wasn't Hephaestion. Instead, it was Cleitus.

"Eeeeeeek!" Alexander screamed like a girl, covered his private parts and flew back in his room.

Cleitus ran after Alexander, "Alexander, did you want it that badly? I'll give you a favor!"

Alexander peered back at Cleitus and noticed his drooling tongue. Cleitus was much too quick, especially now for Alexander to run.

"Noooooooo!" Alexander screeched as Cleitus pounced on him and proceeed to do his "thing".

Finally able to get some air from the rampage, Alexander lifted his head from under Cleitus's naked chest and peered over at the door.

Surprisingly, he saw Hephaestion there, staring with bulgy eyes and a dropping jaw, looking completely astonished. Noticing Alexander's eyes, he rolled his own and walked away.

"Oops," Alexander thought to himself.

Mission failed: again.


	5. Hephaestion: The mouth that sewed itself

In the midst of oil lamps and curtains, Alexander lied in his bed. His tears never stopped their path down his face as they dripped into his linen bed sheets. His heart ached with thoughts of Hephaestion. Alexander was convinced that Hephaestion would probably never forgive him. What happened to the all-conquering king? Alexander did not understand how it was that he could conquer the entire known world and not be able to conquer the man he loved.

Alexander had had enough with dealing with this unbearable pain in his heart. His hands trembled as he cried out loud, with full emotion, on the absence of his loved one from his side.

He had enough with this. Was this feeling what he was going to live through till he died in his deathbed? If he couldn't wait till then, he still had one choice.

His sword that hung on the wall by his bed glimmered in lamplight as Alexander lifted it off its hook. Drawing the sword from within its sheath, he thought of it as the bond between him and Hephaestion and how it separated. He lifted his sword and set its sharp edge against his warm wrist. His hand shook as he tried to control his boiling feelings.

Suddenly, Hephastion's face appeared in Alexander's mind. His love's face was filled with sorrow. Hephaestion was standing by Alexander's grave. His lips moved, saying, "Why?"

Alexander's tearful face softened and he moved his wrist from underneath the copper sword.

His tears once again burned through his eyes.

Just when Alexander once again laid his head down, someone entered his room.

Alexander looked at who it was. It was Bagoas. Alexander had dismissed him earlier that day. Surprisingly, Bagoas spoke with emotion, "Can I do anything for you?"

Alexander buried his face into his bed linen, "Nothing at all, just leave."

Bagoas' eyes widened with shock, but then softened. He was surprised by Alexander's words. Alexander had never spoken to him in such a way before. Before, he needed Bagoas to satisfy his needs: material, sexual, and emotional needs. But now, Alexander seemed distant; he was far from Bagoas' loving arms.

Hesitant, Bagoas proceeded to leave. He looked back at Alexander twice, with concern drawn on his face. He finally left, and very swiftly he did.

Just when Alexander felt safe all alone, he was visited by another, this time, his spy.

Alexander slowly arose from his bed, knocking over his sword onto the tiled floor, the sound shaking the poor spy.

"Your highness, I have news concerning your lover, Hephaestion."

"There is nothing more between him and I, but please continue."

The spy looked down; finding it hard to peer into his master's glaring eyes. Alexander had a talent in lying, especially when overtaking kingdoms, but when it came to issues about Hephaestion, that talent didn't seem to touch. The spy knew this. The news wasn't good, so he had trouble speaking.

"H-he…he has gone m-m-missing."

"And?" Alexander's eyes looked frightening.

"We've searched everywhere, even asked his wife. Nobody knew where he might have gone."

Alexander remained silent.

"Master, s-shall I search for him myself?"

Alexander did not reply. His spy got the sudden impression that perhaps Alexander was planning to search for his lover, by himself.

Alexander dismissed his spy. He hadn't answered the question.

As his spy stepped out through the exit, he heard Alexander lay back on his bed, ruffling the linen.

"It's no use. He won't forgive me," Alexander had answered, but his spy had already gone.


	6. Hephaestion: Wind cuts water

Sounds of the night crackled and chirped into the midnight air.

Hephaestion stood among a row of wild flowers and statues. Each statue depicted a beatiful woman or man. Regardless of gender, the bodily proportions of these nude works of stone were precisely correct. Though it was quite uncommon for a nude female to exist in a Greek society, even in Alexandria, large numbers of them existed here. Here, in this secret haven.

Hephaestion glared into the mesmerizing silver gaze of the moon. His eyes were soft, deep in thought. Those eyes would have brought Alexander by his side, but no, Alexander will not come this time. He was far too many miles away.

Hephaestion raised his hand towards the sky, covering the moon with the palm of his hand, letting the light stream between his fingers. His eyes closed, shutting out the visible world. His chest ose and fell as he took one deep breath that combined with the background music of nature.

He let his hands fall slowly, at the same time, opening his eyes; his hands rested on his head and his fingers combed through his long dark hair.

His eyes, fully open, reflected the moonlight off their crystal blue center.

Slowly, he moved one leg to the side and turned his entire figure, letting the moon shine on his back. He walked slowly towards a small stone structure nearby. He stepped into the entrance and walked in an inch or two.

"Come in, sweet child," a voice called from inside.

Hephaestion entered, looking as splendid as he always did.

A young woma, dressed in long white robes that fluttered in the cool night breeze, rose up to greet Hephaestion.

"How have you felt about your new potential?" She spoke with a soft, lyrical voice as she placed her han on is shoulder.

Hephaestion's body shivered the moment the woman's hand came into contact with him. He could feel the warm throbbing that pulsed through her long slender fingers.

"It is wonderful, Priestess."

She looked straight into his eyes. Her eyes were of an emerald green, his were of a crystal blue. Her hair was of ebony black, his were of hazel brown. Her skin was of milk-white, his were of a golden tan.

Her red lips spoke, "your lover and the winds are in your command."

Hephaestion watched her as she let his shoulder go and walk to a large copper bowl full of burning brush that stood in the center of the room. She stared dreamingly into the blazing fire. He heard her talk once again in her siren-like voice, "I shall train you to use those powers to their full extent. Your revenge shall be completed. Beware, however, that revenge will reflect upon you if you do not take care.

She turned back, facing him, "Also, beware of Olympias. She is darker than the deepest sea floor, more eccentric than Hecate. You have not seen her and how she commands her serpents."

Hephaestion cocked his head in confusion. He had known for some time that Alexander's mother had indeed, a very "peculiar" obsession with snakes. But, whether this was true or not, he believed this priestess. She gave him power and he could feel it. He could scence Alexander's body heat from even a thousand miles away. He could call the wind to stop, to wind through houses. He could conjure storms and earthquakes. But, it wasn't Alexander that Hephaestion was after. It was someone else. He did not trust this priestess entirely. She mustn't know who he planned to aim for.


	7. Hephaestion: Betrayal once again

**I'm terribly sorry to those who have noticed that I have changed the title of the story. But, I like the title now... so deal with it! LOL! Nah. Just kidding. Enjoy!**

"Excuse me?" Hephaestion asked the priestess. Obviously, if this priestess was to assume with her "mysical mind", she would have come up with this wacko idea behind Olympias' unusual obsession.

The priestess nodded her head, letting her hair bounce a little. Candle light flickered in the background. She lowered her hands down towards her feet. She slowly lifted the end of her white robe. Her long, slim legs were beautiful, if it hadn't been for the dozens of scars that spread across them. They were obviously bites, deep, two-bite marks. They were healed, completely, but still you could tell how deep the original wounds must have been.

Hephaestion looked up. His face showed disbelief. They were snake bites.

"King Alexander?" A voice suddenly sprung Alexander from his bed.

He looked at who it was who called his name. It was Cleitus, kneeling at the doorway.

"Is the King well. Is he feeling all right?"

Alexander looked fiercely at Cleitus, his face scowling with hatred.

Cleitus flinched a little, but proceeded to speak, "I-I heard that Hephaestion has gone missing. I...I..."

Alexander rose from his comfort zone (A.K.A "bed") and quickly stood on the floor despite of his depressed state.

Cleitus flinched again and began to shiver.

Alexander approached Cleitus with a swift, anger-filled motion and stood directly in front of the man he hated the most now.

"My, my," the King started to twitch the side of his mouth, "Is this a joke? A few weeks ago, you, my DEAR Cleitus attacked me without a trace of fear or respect. Yet, you tremble at my feet this very moment. Tell me, was I not more of a king then than I am now?"

"Gracious King, I came to apologize for my actions," he peered upwards at the King's distorted facial expression, "I was under the influence of wine and unaware of my surroundings at the time and...it wasn't until now that I knew what I had done."

Alexander, feeling emotions steaming inside of him, closed his eyes. His thoughts flashed back to that day. Cleitus was lying beside him, naked, finally finished with the act. Alexander himself, unable to move from the exaustion of doing "it" fifteen times in a row. He felt a tear fall across the sweating skin of his face. He looked to his side to see Cleitus' annoyingly peaceful-looking face.

He snapped back to the present moment, where Cleitus stood up, just about to leave. But, it wasn't to be so. Alexander clenched Cleitus' neck with his naked palms, pushing his victim to the floor, knocking the poor man's head on the hard tiled floor. Cleitus choked, trying to breathe, or maybe speak under the pressure of Alexander's fingers.

"cough...coughAl-Alexan-der. Sto-" Cleitus began weezing.

A female servant passed by the doorway and dropped the bundle of linen that she held in her arms. She ran off, screaming for help.

"It was your fault! Your drunken taste enjoyed the fruits of winning battle, didn't it? Hephaestion... he...he...was.."

Cleitus was grasping onto Alexander's arm, attempting to lift the king's hand off his throat.

Just before Alexander could finish his sentence, two men rushed into the room and pulled the struggling Alexander off of Cleitus. The men glared at Alexander, looked shocked in surprise, quickly bowed, and proceeded to grag the unconcious Cleitus out of the room. The servant girl stood by the doorway, and from shock, scurried away from Alexander's sudden frightening glare.

After staring at the girl who was running away as fast as she could, Alexander looked down on his hands. His eyes were wide with shock themselves. Guilt and disbelief mixed themselves into his emotions.

_"God damn it_!," Alexander thought_, "Why did I do that? Cleitus was apologizing sincerely when I took out my own grief onto that poor man. Was it right to do such a thing? I have never done anything like this before. My friends, including Cleitus, all trusted me_." He looked out through the doorway_, "I wonder what Hephaestion would think of me after he hears of this. Would there be any chance of him forgiving me after this_?"


End file.
